Cecil Van Helsing
Van Helsing Cecil(VVHM016) was born in the Van Helsing on November 6, 2008. His mother was Flo and his father was Titan. His litter-mates were Pepper(VVM017) and Emma(VVHF015). They survived to their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. Flo gave birth to another litter by then Cecil was old enough to fend form himself yet not old enough to help his mother out with the new pups. His mother left the group in late 2009 after she lost dominance and was evicted. Cecil never saw her again. By then he react a year old, Cecil and his two siblings started to take part in adult activities like babysitting, keeping watch and roving. In June 2010, Cecil's sister Emma disappeared with their younger sister named Dominique. He remained in the Van Helsign for two years and was one of the oldest of the males in the group. In June 2011, he went roving with his litter-mate brother Peeper, two younger cousins Krueger and Manson and younger brother Jizzle. The five males soon teamed up with three evicted Aztecs females. Pandora The small group stayed togather and became known as the Pandora Mob. One of the females named Snowflake quickly took female dominance. Cecil was one of the oldest males beside his litter-mate brother Pepper. He was bigger than Pepper however the males seem uninterested in taking dominance right away. Shortly after the group formed, Cecil started to rove again. He went roving in June the same month the Pandora had formed along with his youger brother Jizzel. Cecil was absent but returned to the group the following month. For the first five months there was no dominant male because the males kept leaving the group to rove. Finally in November Pepper established dominance over the group, Cecil did not resist his dominance and continued to rove. In December, Cecil went roving with Pepper and appeared at the Aztecs, he may have mated with one of the females, however two Sequoia males also appeared at the group. In early 2012, Snowflake's sister Toblerone ousted her sister and became the new dominant female. All three females gave birth to litters in early 2012, however only two of the pups survived belonging to Toblerone. Cecil was seen with the pups often and became known as an egg monster during weighting times. In June 2012, Cecil appeared at the Aztecs roving, and again in July alson with Manson whow as later disappeared. It is unknown if he mated with any of the females. Cecil was seen often with the new litter's pups. In November, Cecil went roving and joined the Mayans but soon left the group and returned to the Pandora.In January 2013, the Pandora left the monitoired area. However, they were still occationally followed till they reappeared again this time Cecil was marked with TB. On April 4, 2013 Cecil sadly died leaving his brother as the sole adult male in the Pandora. Links Van Helsing Mob Pandora Mob Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Pandora meerkats Category:Mayans meerkats Category:Roving males Category:Deceased meerkats